The Spider of Remnant
by Lone-Old-Man-Logan
Summary: A version of Spider-man (he's 17) has been transported into the world of remnant thanks to a fight with some of his most infamous enemies in his comics. Join this version of Peter Parker as he goes into a whole new world. This version of Peter Parker hasn't fallen in love with Gwen or Mj and Aunt may has died of natural age. Will he find a way back to NYC? or Will he stay?
1. The Beginning

**(AN: Hi and welcome to my first page, this is my first story so please read and review it. Leave suggestions and advice for a new author on the block please and thank you. Now onto the first story shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything...wish I did though.**

 **Story progression:** Story progression

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 **-New York City, Dimension #9399 Marvel Universe-**

+pov Spiderman #246+

Its a regular day in the big apple, I'm swinging from my webs that come out of my wrists naturally and launch forward the arc of my swing carrying me through the buildings. I land on a building and cling onto it my spider powers helping my stick onto the glass window. The suit was my original classic red and blue with black outlines, my red chest having a small black spider while on my blue back is a red circular eight legged spider. The building I landed on happened to be right across from a bank when all of a sudden my spider sense activated.

* **Explosion***

an explosion at the bank sends a shockwave through the entrance

* **Shattering***

the shattering of glass is heard before multiple pieces of glass shards launch out into the street and towards the cars and people.

I quickly jump to the street gliding head first towards the speeding glass, I web down some of the glass shards as I flip my body straight up and crouch onto the street landing feet first and making a web shield between the pillars of the bank entrance blocking the rest of the glass. "Everybody ok?!" I ask loudly and look around at the people checking to see if there was any injured, thankfully no one was injured and everybody was left with ringing ears. All of a sudden again my spider sense tingle and I twist to the web wall I made, I see the wall blow out wards to me and the civilians. The web wall slowly opens up revealing a ball of fire now going straight through the webs

* **Explosion***

I slowly turn and jump towards the civilians grabbing the four I could see that were near the radius and I jump swinging to the other side of the street carrying them over to safety. I put them down my back facing the bank. "Are you guys ok?" I ask the four civilians and they nod thanking me. I turn to the bank and I see the person now exiting the web walls hole. Out from the web steps a man in a green suit of armor and a green helmet with yellow eyes and an open mouth.

My nemesis the green goblin and he was carrying a big gun that looked hi-tech and futuristic.

" **Oh hello spider-man just the bug I wanted to see."** He then laughs a maniacal and cold laugh sending shivers down my spine. "Goblin! How did you escape prison? Where did you get that gun?" I ask and yell to the super villain. " **Oh you know same old same old escape killing guards, planing with friends, stealing our gear. As for the weapon…Hahahahaha you can thank your friend stark for designing a new device."** He says and I know he's smirking under his mask then I realize what he said. "Planing with friends? Our gear?" I question.

Goblin simply walks forward and stands in the street, six more people walk out of the hole.

A man wearing green and yellow suit with a brown over coat equipped with four mechanical arms on his back: Doctor Octopus or Doc Ock.

Next to the doctor from the hole steps out a man wearing a green suit with yellow lightening bolts decorated all over with a yellow lightening bolt mask on: Electro.

On the other side of the doctor steps out a brown haired blue eyed man with tan skin wearing a black muscle shirt and jeans: Hydro-man.

Next to Hydro-man steps a man wearing a red and yellow costume decorated in yellow diamonds and wrist attachments he is also wearing a yellow mask: The Shocker.

Next to electro stands a tall muscular man in a gray costume with a horn on his head: The Rhino.

Next to The Shocker a man walks out he is wearing an orange hood with a goblin mask a utility belt, yellow leotard with blue jumpsuit under neath: The Hobgoblin.

The six other men from the bank robbery known together as The Sinister Six but with goblin there The group is now more like The Sinister Seven.

I could not believe that all of my most dangerous enemies where here but that doesn't mean I'm not prepared for a fight. I turn to the civilians I saved and yell "Run! Call the police!" I then turn back to the seven deadliest foes I have ever faced.

I jump up to a lamp post and I launch webs at the group, my webs impacting them and the first one down is the weakest, shocker his wrist devices covered in webs and his body launched and covered with web. His body cocooned against the wall in web and shocker knocked out of the fight.

I feel my spider sense tingling and I notice both green goblin and hobgoblin press a button on their wrist then two gliders one big and purple the other big and silver appear from the bank and open fire at me, I use my agility to leap up onto the building behind me, I run up the building my spider powers helping my feet against the glass. The bullets impact the solid steel underneath my feet and I then jump back wards gliding to the bank across the street, the gliders not being able to turn upwards turn to the side. I land on the building and run down to the bank entrance the gliders turning to the bank entrance while continuously firing making the super villains doge the bullet fire. One villain isn't fast enough, The Rhino is shot at by the gliders, his thick suit protecting him from the bullets but still catching him in the hail of bullets and being launched into the building wall. I use this to my advantage and web up The Rhino as much as possible to take him out of the fight. Two out of seven were bound and caught.

As I reach the bank entrance I land on the ground and I launch to the hobgoblin grabbing him and swinging to the buildings to the left across the street taking him to another part of the city, the gliders turning to where I'm going and firing in my direction, fortunately the green goblin glider fires at the hobgoblins glider and makes it crash into the ground below.

I toss the hobgoblin to the passing buildings wall and web him to the building making it three out of seven down as I swing to a part of town where there is no one living so I can battle my enemies without holding back. As I swing through the city I see a construction site full of steel beams in the frame of a building.

I land on a steel beam and I see the other members Hydro-man, Electro, Green Goblin on his glider, and Doc Ock chasing me.

I see Green Goblin fly towards me on his glider, he fires a missile to my steel beam and I jump up to another beam avoiding the missile and blast. I fire a couple of web shots at the green goblins glider, I fire ten shots of my ten shots six hit his body and arms two clog up his machine gun barrels and the other two hit his glider making him turn and go around the construction site going out of my view.

My spider sense tingles and I jump up to the right avoiding a mechanical arm. I look down and notice Doc Ock has caught up to me and I shoot at him launching twenty shots at the doctor and the beams around him, catching him in a web in the steel beams his mechanical arms trapped four different steel beams and his body cocooned. Four out of seven captured.

Almost done but unfortunately the three left are the most dangerous. I look around and I see electro fly up using electricity to launch him self up ward. He landed on a steel beam and my spider sense tingle alerting me to hydro-man landing behind me using his water to propel him self on the steel beam behind me. I turn and see him but then my spider sense screams out loudly at me to doge upwards so I jump up and use a web to create a web wire connecting to a nearby building and the steal beam I land on, as I land on it I notice electricity run from electro to hydro-man and hydro man launch water at electro. I spin a web that catches the falling villains and I cocoon them to make sure they can't leave.

Six out of seven down leaving the most dangerous man alone. The Green Goblin.

I looked around the empty construction site and I listen for the glider, I don't hear anything immediately but all of the sudden I hear a faint noise and then my spider sense erupts louder than any other time I have battled telling me to doge fast. I turn to where I heard the noise and I see green goblin throw six pumpkin like bombs, then they turn into flying razor pumpkins coming to me. I decide to rip off the matrix and I doge moving my arms and legs away from the razor pumpkins like an acrobat avoiding the pumpkin razors.

As I avoid the razor pumpkins and I shoot webs back at him, my webs covering his eyes and I turn to notice the razor pumpkins coming back at me so I use my agility to maneuver behind green goblin letting him get hit with his pumpkin razors. I jump up and land on a steel beam watching as I see him get knocked off the glider.

I stand on the beam and I see him on the ground, he stands up and takes out the big gun from earlier he aims it at me and he fires, I quickly doge and I notice that where I was is now a huge portal like thing above the steel beam. I feel it pull on my body like it has a gravity of its own, I hold onto the steel beam and I see green goblin toss at me four more pumpkin razors, thinking quickly I let go and I web shoot at him and the pumpkin razors, my webs capturing the razors and the goblin in a cocoon.

Unfortunately since I let go of the steel beam and Im too close to the portal, I get sucked into the portal and it closes.

 **(AN: And thats it for the first chapter in the story, please review and leave some advice for a new reader. Please don't flame me but constructive criticize me I want to improve not be roasted or cursed at. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review, hopefully I see you in the next chapter.)**


	2. Going down the rabbit hole

**(An: Welcome to the second chapter of The Spider of Remnant. I hope you leave a review and give me some advice or suggestions.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything...again.**

 **Story progression:** Story progression

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 **-Unknown Location, In The Portal-**

+pov Spiderman+

I was falling, through this blue portal my body felling weightless as I tumbled through this strange place. I saw things as I passed through this portal, on the walls of this portal showed that as tumbled by there were multiple pictures or moments of what looked like to be me fighting other villains, some I have seen before and some I have not.

It was as if I was falling through the dimensions, like a rift between them opened and I was swallowed inside it traveling through the endless possibilities of my world no...my endless potential. I was left confused and curious **'** Just what was Tony working on?' I thought to my self as I tumbled pass different scenarios, one of me with a blonde haired girl I have never met, one with a red haired girl I have never met, one with me in a black suit with gray outlines, one with me stoping a train with webs, one with me training under some man I have never met before to develop a special martial art for me.

'The way of the spider huh? Sounds corny and like something I would name **'** I think to my self as I watch the other me getting trained. Eventually more and more images are showing less and less of my other incarnations, the last one I see is a death of a future me, I am married and apparently I have a kid. Anyway I died fighting against another version of green goblin. As I died my secret identity was revealed to a still alive aunt may. Which was weird for me to see considering my aunt may died of old age peacefully in her sleep.

As I continue down the rabbit hole, instead of seeing other versions of me I start to see these four girls with weapons that are also guns, I see that they are color coordinated and that most of the girls are my age except for the apparent leader a girl wearing red, she looks to be two years younger than me.

I see another group of teens interacting with these four girls, they consisted of two boys and two girls. Then I see what seems to be a huge school, with a green light on top making me think **'** A lighthouse? no it seems more to be like a beacon, but why is it there? **'** its an interesting design, and I also see another group of people this time a little older. Two girls, one with cute bunny ears and two guys. I was curious as to what those ears meant. **'** They are definitely are not for show, they are connected to her head. I wonder... **'** I think as I pass by all these new windows into this new world. As I'm passing by I also see a group of six people three girls and three guys. They all look much older than the students maybe early twenties, except for the one girl that looks like neapolitan ice cream she looks younger but that just could be because of her height.

They all looked to be evil judging that I see in the next couple of windows I see the wanted poster of the orange haired man in the group and he robbing what looked to be crystals and storing them in a wear house, and him meeting with this woman in red that can make fire. Just like her fire she seemed to radiate with evil. In the next couple of windows I see the woman in red in a black castle with a bunch of black furred creatures covered in bone like plating and having red eyes surround the castle. The castle is in a waste land with no sun and no life. I see the woman In red with seven other people all sitting at a table facing towards a pale skinned woman wearing black and having white hair with red eyes and red lines down her cheeks. She seemed even more evil and powerful than the woman in red could ever be.

The next couple of windows showed more of the I guess animal people wearing masks that resembled the black creatures that surrounded the castle I saw earlier. I see these masked animal people start off as a peaceful protest group for what I don't know yet, then I see that they slowly turn into a terrorist organization that attack people instead of peacefully protest like before. From the next couple of windows I can see that these animal people are called Faunus and that they are mistreated thanks to their animal like appearance. This was all explained thanks to a window In the portal showing me a news station, I now understood why the white fang as the news called them were formed but not why they turned violent.

Eventually I turn to face the direction I'm heading to and see a bright light and a portal looking into a huge forest, I tumble into the exit and get launched into a forest, the portal closing behind me.

 **-Vale, Outside of Vale City, Vales Forest-**

I use my spider powers to launch a web onto a tree and swing from tree to tree, I then land onto a huge tree branch on a huge tree.

I look from the tree and see a huge city with a wall in front of me, and I get the feeling that I'm not in Kansas anymore.

I decide to go into the city and I swing towards the settlement, going from web to web to the new city.

 **-Vale, Vale City-**

I eventually reach the wall and swing over it launching my self into the city as by the time I reach the settlement it has turned night time.

I swing onto a building and hide as I press my chest blacks spider, the costume recedes onto my back and into a gray backpack, underneath my suit I'm wearing a muscle white t shirt and baggy black sweatpants. I have short brown hair and blue eyes with tan skin. My sport shoes are black and white that are tight enough not to fall of but loose enough to be comfortable. I stand on the building and over look the city.

 **'** Where did I end up? **'** I think to myself as I look over this unfamiliar place.

I decided to climb down into an alley way and exit into the street below, walking amongst the civilians in my normal clothes and disappearing into the crowd and hoping to find my answers soon.

 **(An: And thats it for the second chapter of The Spider of Remnant, I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review and some helpful advice or suggestions. Hope to see you in the next chapter. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	3. First Rescue and meeting W of RWBY

**(AN: Lets start the third chapter, I hope that you all leave a review and maybe leave some good advice and some suggestions due to me being a new writer.)**

 **Story progression:** Story progression

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Vale City-**

+pov Spiderman+

Eventually, as I blended into the crowd I came upon a book store called ^ **Tuskons book Trade, Home to every book under the sun.^** I was relieved as I could finally get some answers about where I am and what where those black furred creatures I saw when I was in the portal. I go up to the store and as I open the door, the bell rings above me. I walk into the store to see rows of shelves holding books, even the on the walls were shelves of books. I whistle in amazement and say "Damn thats a lot of books." I look around and I notice a desk in front of me currently unmanned and a side door. Being polite I ring the bell on the desk and wait for an employee.

I wait in front of the desk and I hear the side door open to reveal a man a bit shorter than me, with black hair, black eyes, and tan skin wearing a light gray t shirt and gray pants. He walks behind the desk and turns to me and asks me politely "Hi, my name is Tuskon the owner of this store. How may I help you?" I smile at him and I say "Can you point me in the direction of the history section, I have a history project I need done." he nods and points to the left of the store where he came from. "The row on the far left. There are many history books in there to help you out." he says. I nod and say "Thanks." I go to the far left and look in the section for a history book. Lucky for me I find _**^History of Remnant^**_ and _**^Aura and semblances for dummies^**_ I pick up both books and skim through them reading the most important things first.

In the first book I read about the black furred creatures also known as The Grimm and their many different species, I also learned that I'm on a whole new planet named remnant and that the planet has a broken moon with a whole new currency called Lien. In the second book I read about the inner energy apparently everyone had called aura and a special ability called a semblance that activates thanks to aura. It also seems that there are trained people called Huntsmen and Huntresses that work to fight The Grimm and criminals. Which I find to be bullshit, I could not believe that these people could basically get superpowers thanks to some magic words and physical contact, it was totally unfair in my opinion since I had to get bitten by a radioactive genetically enhanced super spider that just so happened to brake out of its containment glass box of a prison. The bite hurt like hell and the pain of your entire DNA transforming wasn't better...at least I had the spider sense which is basically hacks, being that it senses all danger within a certain radius. But since the book said anyone could unlock it, that got me thinking that I should unlock my aura somehow.

Eh, I would figure it out eventually. I then decided to leave the store due to me receiving the information I wanted. But then a new problem popped up. How was I supposed to get the Lien I need to survive? Hmmm if I could find a news building I could be a photographer again. I went to the desk and thanked the man before leaving and blending back into the crowd again hoping to find something that could lead me to a job.

All of a sudden my spider sense picked up and I noticed that a nearby woman went into an alley with multiple me chasing after her. I sigh and I go into an alleyway next to me and change into my spider suit by pressing a button on my backpack strap and letting my suit envelope me again. I quickly thank Tony for making my suit retractable in the first place and I wall crawl up the building ready to stop another purse robbery. I get on top of the building and I web sling over to the alley I saw the woman go into. I jump onto the alley wall and crawl to where I see the woman trapped between a dead end and the goons that are attempting to steal from her. I quickly web all four on their back and I yell "Hey you punks pick on someone your own size!" I pull the web to me and jump forward letting my foot crash into the first goons back, and my fist into the other goons head. Two down Two to go. I quickly shoot webs at the other two and stick them against the wall thanks to the force of the webbing.

"Are you all right?" I ask the lady and I get a good look at her, she was wearing a green dress decorated with a star pattern and black leggings. She had tan skin and long purple hair that reached to her back, she also had pink pouty lips and black eyes. The woman nodded and thanked me, before asking for my name. "Im just your friendly neighborhood spider-man." I say and I swing off into the city hoping to kick off my superhero career again.

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

It has been two months since my arrival on remnant and I am now living in an apartment in the city and just like in New York I'm a photographer for a new station and a successful superhero. As spider-man I have been stopping multiple robberies by the white fang, catching purse snatchers, stopping car jackers, saving people from fires, and also trying to catch the infamous Roman Torchwick. In all honestly I have been feeling pretty good lately due to my success and I heard that today there is a concert that Weiss Schnee will be doing in an out door stage. So decided to go when and now I'm sitting on a building late at night in my costume watching Weiss Schnee step up to the spot light and start singing a beautiful song. However as she sings, I feel my spider sense tingle and I look around at the surrounding buildings.

Eventually I spot someone on a building and I see a man in a white fang mask with a sniper trained onto Weiss, deciding not to let the young lady die I swing over to the building and quietly stick a web on his back, pulling him back along wth his sniper. As his body comes to mine I punch his gut and web shoot the gun to the floor along with his body after I smash him into the roof. I pull off his mask and I see its a pale skinned man with blue eyes and ash gray hair. "ok this is how its gonna go cockbite, you are gonna tell me if there are more assassins or a plan B and if not I'm gonna make you wish you were never born got it?" I ask him and he says "Go to hell." I punch the floor next to his head, my punch not held back as it goes straight through the roof and into the steel framing I open my fist and grab a piece of the broken steel beam and bring it up with my fist as I take it out of the hole and show him the steel beam part. "You wanna repeat that?" I ask a little too sweetly and the punk says "Umm what I meant to say was that there is a plan B, in her limo is a bomb." I nod and say "Thanks." I knock him out with my next punch and run to the edge of the building where I see Weiss is leaving to get into her limo, I swing to where I see her about to get in, her limo and I use my webs to swing down to her, grabbing her and her driver thanks to me letting go of my web and using my momentum to carry us to a safe area as the limos bomb goes off behind us, thankfully hurting no one. I let go of Weiss and her driver and ask them "Are you two ok?"

Weiss and her driver look shocked about what just happened but only Weiss questions it by asking me "Whats going on here?" I reply "There was an attempt on your life during your concert, a sniper on a building across from the stage, I was swinging by when I saw him perched there so I nabbed him and made him tell me if there was a plan B to his attempt I was lucky enough to get the information out that there was a bomb placed inside of your limo, so I made sure to come here as fast as possible to reduce you two." Weiss and her driver look shocked that there was an attempt on her life in such a public place. "Also I must say you have quite the beautiful voice, but I have to go there might be more trouble in the city." I say and I go to swing away my webs going onto a nearby building ready to be used. "Wait!" Weiss shouts and walks up to me blushing and says "Thank you Spider-man." I nod and say "All in a days work Weiss." I then swing into the city to see if I can find any more trouble before going to bed.

 **(AN: Alright thats going to be it for the third chapter of The Spider of Remnant, I'm just getting started though in this new adventure and romance with our friendly neighborhood Spider-man so please leave a review it helps me a lot to see that someone supports the story or just leaves friendly advice and suggestions. Hopefully I get to see you in the next chapter of the story. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	4. Train Fight! Bull and The B of RWBY!

**(AN: Fourth chapter, and NO REVIEWS UGHHH...Please review...its all I ask...I will even settle for a simple "Hi" at this point. But I would appreciate any advice or suggestion maybe someone just telling me I'm doing a good job.)**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing...but I own the plot to this story sooo a small victory...Yay!...**

 **Story progression:** Story progression

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Vale City-**

+pov Spiderman+

Its been two weeks since Weiss Schnees concert, and my popularity as spider-man has essentially sky rocketed to the point where multiple people make shirts, coffee mugs, bumper stickers, and a bunch of other cool stuff. I mean in New york while my popularity was high since the amount of years I put into saving the city on multiple occasions, I was always deemed a menace thanks to J. Jonah Jamison...But on remnant there is no Jamison and the news station I work for is actually on my side which is like serene for me.

But just because of my resent rise in popularity has risen to new heights it doesn't mean I can let it go to my head and it doesn't stop the recent amount steadily increasing dust robberies by the white fang and Roman Torchwick. Luckily for me I recently stopped a robbery of a dust store by the white fang and I got a huge tip off that apparently the leader for the vale division of the white fang and his second in command are going to rob a scheme delivery train. So I decided enough is enough and I'm going to hitch a ride on the train to stop this once and for all.

 **-Schnee delivery** **train-**

I hide in the caboose of the Schnee delivery train, ready for when the chaos started so I could ride vale of the white fang presence. It didn't take to long before I heard gun fire so I hopped out of the caboose and watched the two of the strongest white fang members attacked the schnee robot guards. One was a beautiful girl with an olive skin tone, black hair, yellow eyes and cat ears wearing an all black outfit the other was a man wearing all black and mask with blood red hair. They both carried katanas but I could tell the girls transformed due to the fact it was connected to another piece and she just literally transformed it into a chained scythe...it also had a gun on it like every other weapon on this planet. Both of their semblances are incredible, the girl has some sort of illusion clone or after image semblance that can be elemental depending on the dust she uses and the mans semblance which I just notice completely obliterated a schnee spider droid that looks like came from the Star Wars movie with the droids. His semblance seems to absorb energy and distribute it through his sword. So I quickly make a plan, disarm the male and make his sword unreachable. For the girl trust my spider sense to tell me which of her clones is her or just an illusion.

I hop over them and web his sword and hands, stealing his sword and disarming him, I land on the roof opposite of them and land in a crouch. I stab the sword into the ceiling and web a cocoon around it. "Well it looks like that tip off wasn't false after all, I would say its nice to meet you but, then I would be a liar." I say and I stand up and hop off the roof of the train car and land in front of the two.

Both look at me and then each other nodding. Before I let them do anything I web the guys feet to the train floor. "So you don't leave and get your sword, wouldn't want you using that nasty semblance on me after all." I say to him and they both looked surprised for a moment before the man snarls and says "You've been watching us fight? Coward!" I laugh a bit. "I'm no coward, I'm just smart learning my opens fighting style and abilities before catching them. Usually I don't need to do that since the goons and thieves I fight have no training what so ever but you two are a special case from what I've seen." I say and I turn to the girl "Just give up, this is wrong and theres no way you can win...you wasted a lot of aura fighting those droids while I'm as fresh as a daisy while also knowing your fighting style, semblance, and weapon. Just turn yourself in." I say.

She hesitates for a moment before pulling up her weapon into her fighting stance, I sigh and I get into the martial art stance that I saw in the dimensional portal. "I was afraid you'd say that." I say and I let her rush me, I duck under a slice to my head and I avoid a gun shot to my chest by ducking backwards. I kick upwards to her face and as she blocks my kick I use my agility to flip my body forward with my foot still on her forearm and web her in the face quickly blinding her and jumping off her forearm avoiding another swipe from the katana part of her weapon. I land a couple of feet in front of her, her hands going to her face to try and rip off the web on her face. I rush her and I launch into an all out assault knowing her hands will be stuck on the webbing and leaving her wide open to my spider combo, I strike her stomach with multiple quick jabs, ducking under her elbows as she tries to knock me away, I then launch a haymaker into her side and give a palm strike to her diaphragm. She's launched a few feet back and into a train wall. I web her up and then I see her fade away, realizing it was just a clone, I turn and see her standing where she was earlier with her hands still on her face, she must of instinctively switched for a clone when I hit her.

She rips the webbing off her face and she turns to me wielding her katana primarily and chain scythe secondary, we both rush to one another. I doge a launched chain scythe by moving my body to the side and I duck as she goes for a swing of her katana, I use my ducking position to kick her stomach and launch her into the air. I swing a web attaching it to her arms and legs and I slam my arms down bringing her down onto the floor painfully, her bouncing briefly and I kick her into the wall of the train behind her and web her up. This time she doesn't fade.

However I notice that the sword I webbed up and stabbed into the train roof is missing, my spider senses flare out and I duck my instincts screaming at me to, as I duck a sword swipe goes over my head, I turn my head to see the male behind me and I kick backwards into his chest, multiple times and then I kick his face launching him backwards onto the floor. I stand up and face him, he struggles to stand and he uses the sword as his crutch. "Give up. Its over." I say to him.

He laughs a cold maniacal laugh that reminds me of the Green Goblin. "Over? This isn't over. No its just beginning." he says and pulls out a device with a red button. He pushes the button and I can feel the entire train shaking.

 ***Explosion.***

I turn to see where the explosion noise was and see that there is a pillar of black smoke coming from the front of the train. "Your choice Spiderman! Save the train full of innocent bystanders and explosive dust heading to Vale City or follow me!" He says and I turn back around to see him jump off the train and go into the forest leaving behind the girl.

"Damn it all!" I say and I jump onto the train roof, I run to the front of the train and hop in front of the conductors box. I Turn to see that the entire control board is smoking up meaning it can't be stopped by the thankfully unhurt conductor.

I remember something that happened while in the portal, another version of me stopping a train with webs. So I decide to copy his idea, I launch two webs from my hands onto passing trees and spreading my arms holding onto the webs.

Unfortunately the webs just come off the trees, so I decide to add more webs, shooting more and more webs onto more and more tress. Im struggling to hold onto the webs as I scream in agony trying with all go my strength to hold onto the webs and slow this train down. My suit tears at the seems, my sleeves and leggings ripping to show off my arms and black sweatpants. Even my the sides of my outfit ripped and spread towards the front showing off the white under shirt I had under neath the suit.

Eventually the trains slowly comes to a stop barely just stopping before Vale City. I huff trying to catch my breathe as I still hold onto the webbing, my arms shaking as I slowly let go of the webbing. My arms drop to my sides and I think to my self **'** Man I wish I had aura now. **'** my arms exhausted from holding the webs and multiple trees rooted into the ground. I turn to the conductor and see a bunch of people looking at me through the open door, the conductor safely on the side and to my surprise I also see Weiss Schnee there as well. "Are you all ok?" I ask them barely speaking through my panting. They all nod and Weiss says "You saved me again Spider-man." I see that she's looking at my mask and I just realize that it is torn a bit revealing a bit of my brown hair on my left side and on the right my blue eye. "Well it seems that your a magnet for trouble then Weiss." I say and chuckle a bit still panting.

She blushes in embarrassment and says "I have no idea on how to repay you for all that you have done for me and the people of vale." I stare at her lightly panting and I say "I flattered that you want to repay me in some way but it is my duty as spider-man to do this I don't need a reward...someone very important to me once said "With great power comes great responsibility" I choose to believe I was given these powers so I could uphold these exact words and help the people of vale as much as I can, no matter the cost." When I'm done saying this she and everyone else on board the train look at me in shock. Weiss asks "Even if the cost is your life?" I don't hesitate even a second with my answer 'Even if it costs my life, I will die knowing that I saved the city, that I was a true hero, even at the end." I then turn around and I say "Now if you'll excuse me I need to turn in one of the attackers and chase down the other one." I then jump upwards and run to the back where I fought the two agents of the white fang. Fortunately the girl hasn't regained consciousness and left yet, but I can tell that the male definitely escaped by now. I walk over to the woman in the cocoon and I sigh saying "At least I got one of you."

I then jump up on the roof of the train and swing into the forest, towards Vale City's wall so I can turn in the white fang member and maybe go to my home apartment rest my sore arms.

 **(AN: And thats it for the fourth chapter of The Spider of Remnant, and for all those who are wondering...above when I say spider man goes into the first stance of the way of the spider I'm not saying that for the fight he's fighting in the style perfectly, he's just copying what he saw his other self do in the portal window. Since the stance was designed for an older more developed version of Peter, this version of Peters way of the spider isn't perfect, but since this Peter is experienced in fighting swords since hobgoblin uses a sword and this version of Peter has 2 years of experience as Spiderman and fighting a person who uses a sword he can adapt easily when fighting Blake and Adam. Don't forget Peter Parker usually starts off as the spider man at 15 and the hobgoblin while a weaker version of the green goblin, the hobgoblin still has the super serum formula that green goblin has in his blood making him stronger, faster, and have more stamina basically a huntsmen using aura. We also have to account for spider-mans fees of strength, he can lift 10 tons and run 162 mph if you account for drag. Now a normal hunter/huntress wielding aura measurements aren't exactly clear, what we do know is that every huntsmen/huntress can lift and run more than the most physically fit of people from earth, so for stories sake I will be putting the hunters/huntresses max lift a bit over 3 tons and can run at 150 mph, except ruby who can go faster due to her semblance when she uses her semblance full speed, she can disappear from view and look like she's teleporting to the human eye, so this means that she must be going over 9,000 mph since the human eye can track up to around 9,000 mph in speed. But she can only do this for a limited amount of time or only in short bursts since the human body even aurafied can't handle going that speed for long amounts of time. To make things simpler however I will make her casual speed 164 mph just two mph faster than our friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Any way I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter and leave a review, I also hope to see you in chapter 5 of The Spider Of Remnant. This is Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	5. Fight Club! New Suit! Y Of RWBY!

**(AN: YAY! Finally some reviews! Im so happy! Honestly thank you guys for reviewing and please check your reviews because I messaged some of you back. I just want to say thank you for supporting the story and leaving a comment. Now as for your questions, yes Peter Parker will get aura in fact its going to be a major concern later on for him if he doesn't have it since he isn't bullet proof. So I'm planning to give it to him soon, as for his semblance I have gotten great ideas and if you think you have a good idea for his semblance please post it I the review section and who knows maybe I will use it. Also while hazel is a nice eye color I prefer the blue Tobey Maguire's spider-man for the base of this Peter Parker sorry I couldn't reply to your comment and you know who you are. Fore some reason my computer didn't show a reply sign sooo...anyway onto the next chapter shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything...If I did Arkos would of never died...and Peter Parker wouldn't of died in a comic...**

 **Story progression:** Story progression

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Vale city-**

+pov Spiderman+

Its been three days since the white fang attacked the schnee dust transportation train and I saved Weiss Schnee yet again, honestly its beginning to look like a pattern or I have a stalker...no she wouldn't be a stalker...would she?...nah she's seems to have more class than that. Any way the other day I picked up some good information from a goon who works for a man called...Junior...I wish I was making that up...i'm sad that I lack the talent to make this shit up. Honestly I think the universe hates me or has abandoned me at this point. I mean what happened to any other crime boss name like The Kingpin from my world he while a fat bald man was at least strong enough to nearly kill me without any powers on multiple occasions.

Anyway he apparently owns this club called The Club...I..I don't know what to say either except like what I said before I honestly wish I was making this up but there is no making up what these people name themselves or their stuff. I just can't comprehend why some one would name their club...The Club, honestly its a very poor business decision on Juniors end...I mean what if there were multiple clubs near his club. Any random person could be like"You wanna go to the club?" and their friend would be like "Yeah sure which club?" then the original would be like "The Club" and his friend would repeat himself and he would repeat himself until both got angry and would just cancel club night...thats what I think would happen honestly if Junior wasn't so lucky.

Jeez know I sound like dead pool rambling on and on about shit in my head and thinking people can hear me.

What was I thinking about again? Oh right the club. or The Club if you want to be more specific.

According to the goon I stoped yesterday from robbing a girls purse, Roman Torchwick will be at The Club tonight and be arming him self up with some men for a dust robbery.

So I decided that tonight I would sneak into The Club and capture torchwick...But I can't really wear my classic red and blue suit even if its repaired from the train fight from three days ago, it doesn't exactly scream subtle...so I decided to try out a new suit I made it was inspired from the portal window where I saw another one of me wearing an all black suit with gray outlines (Spider-man 3 suit). So I got some material like how I made my original costume before tony upgraded it and made an all black suit.

I think I honestly did well making this stealth spider suit...that sounds really cool actually...so stealth spider suit it is.

(Spider-man Noir suit)

While it looked like something an old timer would wear I think that for tonight it will be just fine for me to use so I can sneak in and catch roman once and for all.

 **(AN: sorry if I'm breaking this moment but I just thought that I would say for the above story I just wanted to focus more on spider-mans comedy aspect and what I think he would generally be thinking about The Club and Junior. Please review if you cracked a smile or laughed...I know I laughed a bit and hopefully someone else did too. Also serious question time would you like me to find a way for more of spider-mans villains to show up? or you want to keep this strictly all about spider-man coming to remnant only? Also do you want me to change up the suits like I'm doing now?)**

I quickly rush back to my apartment and put on the now christened stealth spider suit ready and prepare for anything that could happen at this club...The Club...I also have to remind myself to get some one to unlock my aura, sure my spider sense, quick reflexes and acrobatics let me doge anything but if I slip up I want something to protect me and not put anymore scars on my body than there should be.

As I finish putting on the stealth spider suit I look in the mirror and say to myself "What could possibly go wrong?"

 ***** ** _One hour later*_**

 **-Vale, Vale city, The Club-**

Earlier when I said "What could possibly go wrong?" I didn't mean for it to be a challenge to ruin my night universe! it is official, there is a god and he/she hates me! Or its the famous Parker Luck! Or both!

How did I end up behind an up turned table with an explosive blonde haired bombshell literally and physically tearing up the place and going fucking super sayian with fire! I honestly could tell not remember what happened I was crawling on the ceiling and I spot roman torchwick in the back talking to some girl wearing red, the girl from the portal, and as I'm about to tail them the place literally starts to be shot up and they escape! Not only that but I have to protect the innocents blowing my cover in stealth to go out into bullet fire and rescue them!

I just made this suit! And now it has bullet tears in it from me doing automatic fire and helping civilians...Dont get me started on the fist fighting that happened between junior, his body guards, his DJ, his henchmen, and a hot blonde girl. Luckily enough I managed to rescue all innocents and now I'm waiting for the blonde to stop raging against everyone for losing some strands of hair. At this point i could told that there is a giant dragon somewhere that has been grimmified and I would believe it.

I'm honestly regretting leaving my apartment and following this lead...then all of the sudden a miracle happened, the gunfire stopped. I slowly stand up and look over my overturned table. I peek my head out and I see the blonde girl standing there amongst the destruction and calmed down. I slowly come out with my hands up in a surrender motion. "You done? Feel better now?" I ask and she turns to me eyeing me down. She puts her fists up and I say "Whoah , Whoah, Whoah. Easy girl, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a good guy." I say and turn around showing her the gray spider symbol on my back. "Your friendly neighbor hod spider-man at your service." I say and turn back around bowing exaggeratedly then standing back up.

"Well aren't you the textbook definition of classy? Nice to meet you spidey my names Yang Xio-Long nice to meet you." she says and she holds her hand out for a shake and I shake her hand "A pleasure to meet you Yang." I say and then Ilet go of her hand, I look all over the now ruined club and whistle in amazement. "You sure did a number on this place. How you gonna pay for it?" I ask and she pales. "What you can't pay for the damage you cause? well then you have to surrender and come quietly with me to the police." she turns at me and glares "What? They started it!" I turn to her and I yell "What?! You started it when you punched Junior! You could of killed an innocent bystander in all of that gun fire between you and junior! Look at my suit! I got these tears from saving civilians from the firefight that you created!" I say to her and realization dawns on her as she look at my teared mask, jacket, pants, sleeves, and gloves. The tears showing that underneath I'm wearing nothing besides some underwear. My mask is teared a bit showing off the side of my face a bit like my cheek on the right and my brown hair on the left.

"I didn't think..." she says and trails off. I nod and say "No you didn't, look yang you seem to be a nice girl but with great power comes great responsibility. it means you may have the power to do anything but it comes with the responsibility to be smart enough to use that power for the good of the people. You don't want to become a criminal or murderer do you?" I ask her and she shakes her head no. I sigh and say "Look yang, the police are coming soon, you see tonight notorious criminal Roman Torchwick was supposed to come here so I called the police to come here and pick him up in case I caught him, unfortunately thanks to your outburst he got away...but I can't let you get a criminal record just because you did this one thing wrong...So yang I'm giving you three options, One leave this bar now and promise to never do something like this again, Two turn yourself in and save me the trouble of hunting you down in the future if you think you can't control your self, or three we do this the hard way and we fight and you lose, making you wake up with a black eye and a splitting headache in a prison cell." she flinches about being reminded of her outburst and then listens closely to her options. She decides that option one is the better option and says "I'll take you up on your first offer and I promise to be more careful when fighting in a public place next time." I nod to her and step aside letting her leave.

Before she does however she kisses me on my masked cheek and winks at me, leaving me to turn to her as she walks away swinging her hips side to side and saying "See you around spider."

I stand there in silence as she leaves the building. I try to talk but words fail me.

Its official I decide.

My luck and god hate me.

 **(An: And that is the fifth chapter ladies and gents I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you all leave a review telling me your thoughts so far. Hopefully I will see you in the next chapter of The Spider Of Remnant. Peace! Lone Old Man Logan signing out!)**


	6. R of RWBY, Torchwick, and Ozpin

**(AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the sixth chapter of The Spider of Remnant. I hope your all enjoying my story so far and leave a review. Give me some ideas for spider-mans semblance. I have an idea but I just want to see if you guys have any better ones that you wouldn't mind me using. Anyway onto the next chapter shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, I'm not rich or important enough to...Maybe one day**

 **Story progression:** Story progression

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Vale city-**

+pov Spiderman+

Its been a week since I went to The Club and tried to catch Roman Torchwick, and my new friend Yang kinda ruined it by going on fire and super sayian. Luckily for me when I went back to juniors a couple of days ago, I questioned him and asked him why torchwick came to his club. He resisted and I threatened him by saying I would call my blonde friend here. Needless to say he squealed like a pig and told me that Roman was going to rob a shop called **^From dust till dawn^** with a couple of his goons.

So here I am now staking out the shop from across the street waiting for torchwick to appear and try to rob the dust shop wearing my original classic suit.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, I spot roman torchwick strolling down the street in his white suit with some goons flanking his sides. They are in all black and are carrying blood red katana's. If they didn't scream bad guys before they sure as hell do now. I see them enter the store and I also see a girl with a red hooded cape in there. I see that roman is starting to rob the shop owner and I start to get ready. Today this is going to end. Once and for all. Then all of a sudden the glass window breaks as apparently the girl in the red hood launched a goon through it.

 ***Shattering***

Luckily for me today there are no civilians around for me to save before I can fight and capture torchwick. I hop down and swing in hitting a goon that was going to hit the girl in the red hood from behind with his sword. I then flip backwards and land behind the girl saying "Hope you don't mind if I swing in and help" i then see four more goons come around me and red riding hood so we split up to take them down. I rush to the first goon near me and I slide on my knees under his sword swipe and I go pass him webbing his feet, I stand up and pull making him hit the ground with a thud. I see the second goon coming my way so I swing my web around making the first goon hit into the second goon, They tumble onto the street and I web them up before they can react. I turn around to see the red hooded girl defeating her last goon, me and her face to Roman as he steps out of the dust shop and says "You were worth every cent, you truly were. Well red and web head we can say been its an eventful evening and as much as I'd like to stick around...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." he pulls up his cane and the end part lifts up. My spider senses tingle and I react much faster than roman can and I web up the hole clogging his cane gun. "Sorry Torchwick but your going to jail, the easy way or the hard way." I say and crack my knuckles and walk up to him as he tries to remove my webbing from his cane. "What the? How did you do that so fast?" he asks and I chuckle as I get close enough for him to try and hit me with his cane, I duck low and uppercut him in jaw jumping up with the punch and launching him straight up into the air. I web him and slam him down into the ground hard.

 ***Boom***

A crater formed below him as his body meet the cold hard ground with the force of a speeding train. I walk up to him and web him up into the crater. "Looks like it was the hard way." I say and I turn over to the red hooded girl. "Hello I'm-"

I was cut off as she speeds to me and squeals saying "Your spider-man! This is so cool! I have wanted to meet you ever since my sister yang came home and talked about you! she said that you wore a cool costume but it is so much cooler to see it in person and your really, really, really, cool!"

I am left speechless as she speeds through her words quickly but I get the gist of it and reply "Oh its nice to meet you...um Yang didn't tell me your name."

She smiles brightly and asks "My name is Ruby Rose and can I have your autograph?" she gives me puppy dog eyes and looks at me expectantly.

I smile under my mask and I ask "Sure, do you have a pen and paper?" she nods her head yes and hands me a pen and paper from somewhere.

I take the pen and paper, I write : To Ruby Rose From, Your friendly neighbor hood Spider-Man. I hand it back to her and she squeals happily, then she launches to me and hugs me saying "Thank you!, thank you!, thank you!"

I hug her back and pat her back saying "Uhh sure your welcome." she then realizes what she does and brakes out of the hug and zooms back blushing and saying "Sorry" I laugh and I say "Its fine Ruby." as we are talking I hear the police sirens coming closer and I say "Well ruby, the police are on their way so I have to get going. Who knows maybe I will see you around." I then jump up and swing away into another part of the city.

What I missed is ruby watching me leave and a cough interrupting her, she turns to see a blonde haired woman with green eyes wearing a white blouse, purple cape, and black skirt.

 ***** ** _Time Skip 2 days later*_**

Its been two days since I meet Ruby and captured Roman Torchwick and things have been starting to slow lately, just some common thugs like car jackers, and purse snatchers nothing big recently which is a relief it gives me more time to find someone willing to unlock my aura for me. So I did my normal patrol around the city and did my rounds at my job at the news station and decided to head to my apartment early since nothing important was going on. To my surprise however when I got home out side waiting for me was Ozpin the head master at beacon academy anda blonde haired woman with green eyes wearing a white blouse, purple cape, and black skirt. I raise my brow at them and ask "Hello mr. ozpin is there something I can help you with?" they look at me and ozpin asks "May we come inside? there is something we would like to discuss with you." I nod and I open my apartments front door showing them my clean apartment that had one giant room, white painted walls, two doors one on the left one on the right, a kitchen, a table, some chairs, a couch, and a t.v. "Please sit and make yourselves at home, is there anything you want to drink?" I ask them as they sit on the couch and I close the door behind them.

I sit on the couch opposite of them as ozpin responds "No, we are fine thank you. We will be quick I just need to discuss somethings with you Mr. Parker."

I nod and I ask "Well whats up?" and they narrow their eyes a bit at me before ozpin sighs and pulls out a tablet showing video footage of me as spider-man and me web swinging back to this house.

"We know you are spider-man Mr. Parker and I was wondering if you would like to come to my school. I can promise your secret will remain safe either way." ozpin reveals to me.

"I'm afraid I can't go ozpin, The people need me and I can't go sneaking out of beacon every night to do patrol, someone else would figure it out and I can't let an innocents life be on my hands when I could of stopped it but I was stuck at beacon. With great power comes great responsibility and I feel that since I have these powers it is my duty to protect everyone I can no matter the cost." I say to them.

They nod in understanding and get up to leave but before they go I stop them "Wait, I need a favor." I say to them and they raise a brow and ozpin replies "If its within my power I will try to help you."

"I need you to unlock my aura." I say seriously and they stare into my eyes, suspicion riddled across their faces as they process what I just said.

Hopefully they listen to my story and believe me or else I be in an insane asylum quicker than I can blink.

 **(AN: Cliffhanger! sorry I have to end it here today ladies and gents, but stick around for the seventh chapter coming out soon. Remember I still need his semblance so any ideas are welcome in the review section below. I have my own Idea but I wanna hear what you guys have to say first so please leave a suggestion down below. Anyway thank you all for reading my story and I hope to see all of you next time. Peace! Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	7. Fight on the docks! Meeting Team RWBY!

**(AN:Hello everyone and welcome to The seventh chapter of : The Spider of Remnant. Hopefully everyone enjoyed last chapter and the cliffhanger ending. Please leave reviews on what spider-mans semblance should be I have some ideas but I want to see what you guys think. anyway lets start shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: I want to brake free...I want to brake FREE...I want to brake free from your lies, you're so self satisfied, I don't need you...i've got to brake free...god knows I want to brake free...from that disclaimer, that I have to post saying I own nothing!...**

 **Story progression:** Story progression

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Vale City, Peter Parker's apartment-**

+pov Spiderman+

I'm in my apartment staring down one of the most powerful men on the planet after I just retold my entire story to them hoping that they would unlock my aura so I could be a better spider-man and protect vale better. I honestly hope that these two are thinking it over. Maybe just maybe my luck could turn around in my favor for once.

"I'm sorry, let me just get this straight...you are from another dimension where you received your spider powers from a radioactive genetically enhanced super spider that happened to bite you, you became a wrestler and used your powers at first to win money then when your uncle ben died to the man who stole a lot of money from the wrestling manager, who didn't give you the promised amount of money and killed your uncle for his car, you chased him and assumed it was someone else until you caught him, realizing that you could of stopped him after he accidentally killed himself, you devoted your life to crime fighting. Two years of fighting super villains and common thugs later you were sent here by your nemesis after he tried to kill you with six other super villains." ozpin says to me and I nod saying "Thats the short version yes, and I can prove it too." i shoot a web from my wrist to the wall, the line connecting from the wall to inside of my wrist. "See if I remember correctly, experienced hunters and huntresses like you two can sense when some one uses their aura, so if I had aura wouldn't I be using it now?" I ask them.

They focus and they can't sense any aura coming off of me as I hold my arm out with a webline attached to the wall and in my wrist. "This should be impossible..." the woman says and ozpin says "Remarkable..."

"Yeah, its a very um not realistic tale but its true, this is the proof. This is also the reason why I'm asking for you to help me unlock my aura, I need it to protect all of vale better." I say to them as I pull down my arm and release the webline, letting it depart from my wrist. Ozpin walks forward and places a hand onto my chest and says "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, I protect thee." all of a sudden after hearing these words a warmth fills my body, it feels like I'm being hugged by aunt may and uncle ben. I feel great, more powerful and faster than before. It feels as if I could go toe to toe with hulk and live. I say "Whoah..." I'm in awe that I could feel this good and I notice that me and ozpin glowed during the exchange.

"Thank you , I feel like...just whoah." I say unable to put this feeling to words. Ozpin just smirks, while the woman looks surprised.

"I dont suppose there is a way to repay you besides coming to your school?" I ask and ozpin shakes his head no, he then says "Think of it as a welcoming gift." he then turns to the door and opens it. "Come along now Glynda we imposed long enough." Glynda nods and walks out with ozpin closing the door behind them.

What I don't know is that there is a conversation outside coming from the two hunters.

"Did you feel his aura reserves ozpin? They where larger than any recorded hunter in the history of remnant." Glynda Goodwitch says and ozpin nods smirking he says "It seems that this year will be really interesting indeed"

 ***** ** _Time Skip 4 weeks later*_**

It has been four weeks since I have unlocked my aura thanks to ozpin, and a lot of things have happened. For one Roman Torchwick was broken out of prison so now I'm on the look out for him, Two my aura has enhanced my strength and speed to make me faster and stronger when I use it, Three I have very large aura reserves but good control since I have spent all my time as spider-man holding back the full force of my punches not to kill the common thugs, and fourth I haven't discovered my semblance as of yet but I have a feeling it will have to do something with spiders.

I have recently come across some information about Roman Torchwick from the thugs I have caught recently over the four weeks of aura training, and working in the newspaper station. Apparently he was supposed to be at the docks tonight, so I decided to investigate them and stake out for a bit. As I stake out from a building far away from the docks I sit there and think about all the things that happened to me as I came here. I was in my normal suit, deciding to save the stealth spider suit for special occasions.

As I'm about to nod off and catch some sleep, bullheads come from no where and land on the docks, white fang and roman torchwick come out. He barks some orders and I decide to go in and see if I can take him back to jail. I web swing stealthily to a crane that is over the dock and I crawl slowly positioning my self above a grunt. I decide to this quietly even with aura I'm not invincible, I slowly lower my self behind him and I grab him, and pull us up webbing him upside down on the crane. I crawl above another grunt and I web at his feet, I then yank him upwards and cocoon him to the cranes side. I crawl above another grunt that is beside a container and I drop down quietly behind him and I grab him and put a hand on his mouth, muffling him as I slam him into the container silently and cocoon him there.

Eventually after putting two more grunts out of commission I realize that I need to drop the stealth act and confront them all in the open. So I hop up and web myself to be on the crane and I pull out my phone from my pocket in my sweatpants pocket. I cal the police and alert them to the robbery happening at the docks. I then hop decide to crawl up to the hanging container and I drop it with me on top, Roman underneath said container jumps out of the way barely. The other white fang grunts near also jump away and barely avoid the container. This is what I wanted as now they are all disorientated. I jump to Roman and swing using the crane to arc my self to him, I grab him and I use my momentum to launch my self to the top of the crane. I cocoon him there leaving the head open like always. "Long time no see Torchwick." I say to him and then I say "Excuse me for a moment I have to round up the white fang grunts." I then drop down and web up the grunts cocooning them to the ground before they can regain their balance.

As I finish rounding up the grunts I hear the police sirens coming so I lower the crane with a webline so that the police can get torchwick.

As I'm about to leave however four familiar girls, one unfamiliar girl and one unfamiliar boy come out of no where and look at me.

"Hey Ruby, Yang, and Weiss...who are your friends?' I ask as I look to the going from girl to girl, looking at the girls I met.

My stare focus' on the girl in all black with white and having a bow on top of her head.

I look at her the most and I recognize her as the white fang second command agent from the train.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss introduce their friends to me, The white fang agents name is apparently Blake Belladonna, The orange haired girl is Penny and the blonde monkey faunus' name is Sun Wukong.

I nod at them and I say "Well most of you all already know me by now but, Hello I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man." I flip them a thumbs up and I ask "So what are you doing here?" I ask them in general, not referring to anyone yet. They all look around nervously and shifting around nervously. "We were trying to find our team mate Blake." Ruby says. I nod and I ask "Well I assume your all beacon students now?" They all nod except Sun and Penny. They say "We are here for the festival." I nod again and ask "What happened that made the team split?" I ask and Weiss says "We got into a fight about something Blake and I said." I nod again and ask "Let me guess its about her being a Faunus and a former white fang agent?" They all look shocked and I say "What? I captured her, when she attacked the train. She had her Faunus ears out." They look to Blake and I ask her "By the way did ozpin bail you out? or did you escape?" she looks frightened and I have a feeling that she will bolt so I web her legs quickly.

"Don't want you running incase you are a wanted escapee." I say apologetically.

We all surround her and wait for her answer.

Fortunately she answers correctly "I was given release by ozpin, he said I would have to tell him everything I knew in exchange for an attempt at a peaceful life."

I sigh in relief and I go up to her saying "Sorry." I rip the webbing off her legs and pull her out. "Had to make sure." I say.

"I understand spider-man." Blake says and accepts my hand and lets her self be pulled out.

I sigh and I rub my forehead with my hand I say "Well I guess you were all here for this." I gesture to the grunts cocooned on the crane and roman cocooned there as well. I also gesture to the container where there are two grunts cocooned against a container and the grunts on the ground. They all nod and I sigh once more I then say "You should all leave, the cops are going to come soon. I don't want any of you arrested for being bystanders, I have to go as well I need to make sure this wasn't a distraction." they all nod and leave, i wait for the sirens to come here, I watch the grunts and roman in particular. I see the cops arrive and I web swing out to patrol the city for anymore activity.

Yet nothing is found so I decide to patrol until the dead of the night hoping to find some answers.

 **(AN: And that is chapter seven, I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review. Remember suggest his semblance and please come to back for the next chapter. See you later. Lone Old Man Logan signing off.)**


	8. Breakout in Prison! Stealthy Chase!

**(AN: Hi guys, This is the 8th chapter of The Spider of Remnant, I hope you are all enjoying the story. A lot of you are asking about pairings and I originally intended only yang and ruby to be with Peter but, I feel like with the way my story is going Weiss can be an option if you guys want...Leave a review plz I need advice...I also still need a semblance...unless you want me to use my idea without considering your ideas?)**

 **Disclaimer: Mahna Mahna do do be-do-do, Mahna Mahna do do be-do-do, i dont own anything~.**

 **Story progression:** Story progression

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Vale City, Peter Parkers Apartment-**

+pov Spiderman+

Its been six days since the fight at the docks happened and I caught Roman Torchwick for the second time, I still don't know how he escaped the first time since all max security prisons have aura nullifying technology. It should be impossible for him to brake out unless...

He had help from the outside.

If I remember correctly there was the group of five other individuals in the portal window who worked with Roman, It could have been any of the five to brake him out but...if I had to make an educated guess the woman in red seems to be the one in control of everything. The dark skinned girl with green hair and the boy with silver hair seemed to strictly worked under the woman in red, So that leaves the ice cream girl as the most likely suspect of braking Roman out of prison. The question is how is she doing this?

hmmm...

I had an idea, I could go into the police station and slip into where Roman cell, I would place a tracker onto him and see where the main base of operations is...but I would need to be stealthy and the classic red and blue suit didn't exactly cover that.

Oh! Wait! I forgot! The stealth spider suit! I completely had lost any idea that it even existed, thank god I remembered or this could of been the worst idea I have ever had. I smirk to myself and go into my bedroom, a couple of minutes later and I come back out wearing the stealth suit.

Tonight this was going to end, he would get the people responsible for the dust thefts once and for all.

 **-Vale, Vale City, Vale Maximum Penitentiary Prison-**

I web sling through the city towards the prison, the dead of night covering my stealth suit as I sneak into this place. I use my wall climbing abilities, spider senses, and quick reflexes to avoid spotlights, and the guards. Finally I manage to enter the max security prison through an open window big enough for me to crawl through. I make my way down the halls of the prison using the shadows and my spider powers to avoid being undetected by patrolling guards. Now if I remember correctly from the tour of this place I went to as Peter Parker for the news, the wardens office will have all the locations of all the prisoners. So I just needed to retrace my steps and find the office.

I travel through the concrete halls, sticking to the shadows and ceilings as I crawl to the wardens office. I eventually find the office and I see that the door is open slightly, there seems to be no one inside at the moment so I crawl to the top of the doors frame. I quietly push the door open enough to let me crawl inside, still on the ceiling I drop into the dark office and turn on the night vision feature of my goggles. I search the cabinets and draws for the cell number of Roman and I get his location. I also find in the draws Romans hat and clothes, I put one spider tracer on the rim of the hat and another in the inside jacket pocket.

I then leave the wardens office the same way I came in and I crawl along the ceiling to where Romans cell is located, I stake out his cell and wait across the hall on the ceiling concealed in the shadows.

Eventually it happens, a short female guard walks up to Romans cell and takes out something from her pocket, she presses the button on it and the whole prison rocks as an explosion is set off on the other side of the prison. She then crushes it destroying the evidence and opens his door, all of the sudden the female guard transforms into the ice cream girl form the portal. But it doesn't look like her body changed physically like a shape shifter, no from what I caught of her transformation it seems she reflects the light around her to create a solid illusion.

'Nifty trick, but I'm one step ahead.' I think to myself as I smirk seeing her hand over Romans clothing to Roman, I spot the spider tracer on the hat and know that this will be the last time Roman Torchwick escapes prison,

"Geez Neo, I didn't think it would take you that long to show." Roman said and I mentally chuckle catching onto that her parents named her after the ice cream she looked like. Roman than changes into his clothes quickly and they start to run towards the exit, I chase after them crawling along the walls silently at a fast pace keeping up with Neo and Roman. They reach the exit and go to a gate where there seems to be a hole in the barbed wire fence with a bullhead waiting by.

Using a nearby watchtower to my advantage I swing through the air unnoticed and land on the top of a pillar in the barbed wire fence, then jump down and glide stealthily under the bullhead and web line onto its bottom. I quickly climb up the rope and detach it before any one can notice. I now am sticking to the underside of the bullhead as it hovers over the prison and lifts off taking me, Roman, and Neo to the secret hide out.

'My moneys on abandoned warehouse' I think to my self as the bullhead flies to the villains destination.

 **-Vale, Vale City, Outskirts of Vale, Abandoned Warehouse-**

And wouldn't you guess that these villains use one of the most cliche hiding spots of all time...An abandoned warehouse.

Honestly if these people didn't keep stealing the dust of the schnee dust company and where using it for probably something explosive given its easily volatile nature, I would call theses people regular two bit criminals.

But that wasn't why I was here for, I was here to stop these people once and for all, so when the bullhead arrived at the warehouse and was hundreds of feet of the ground I let go and let himself glide to the warehouse silently and slowly. I went unnoticed as I softly and quietly landed on the roof of the building, not even making a sound. I crawled over to an open window and went inside immediately blending to the shadows and concealing my self on the ceiling. I knew that I had to do this at the right moment and couldn't deal with all of them at once, too many white fang goons and also factoring the unknown powers and abilities of my opponents all except for Roman as I know how he fights and his weapon of choice.

So I silently made my way above each individual person of the soon to be five man group, only three were here right now: The women in red, The green haired girl, and The silver haired guy. I took to a spider tracer and calculated the given angles and throw speed I would have to toss these trackers as to not alert them of my hidden presence. So first I went for who seemed to be the weakest link of the three, The sliver haired guy. He looked to be entirely distracted by his comic book and seemed to be nonchalant so I tossed my first tracer onto him, it landed quietly and softly on his pant leg.

The next weakest link was the green haired girl. While she looked more alert to everything in general she seemed disinterested. Probably with whatever Roman had to say considering that if the woman in red is controlling everything she would have to make all four other people loyal to her. Through what means i could probably guess but, time was off the essence so I can think about it later. So I tossed this quietly on an angle making it look like a normal flying bug, it landed on the back right heel curve of her black high heels. It didn't even make a noise as it landed.

The most powerful for last, the woman in red was certainly very beautiful and very dangerous considering the way he noticed she was carrying her self, I needed to be very careful with how he put the tracer on her. He could do a repeat of what I did for the green haired girl, but I had a feeling the same trick wouldn't work twice so I looked for anything he could toss the tracer onto with out her notice. My options are limited. I noticed that around her neck was a black choker and that part of the back of her hair covered it completely. I could throw it at an angle that would perfectly land onto the position but unfortunately she wasn't facing the right direction just yet, so I waited until Roman opened the door and she turned to notice him. I tossed it as she was turning, making its way unnoticed as it quietly flew to the back of her choker and landed softly on the back of it. That way she would think it was just her hair and nothing more.

As Roman walked inside his partner Neo walked right next to him, where I got an easy tracer toss onto the end of her leather gloves, going unnoticed as it softly landed there.

Now I was very thankful that he was friends with Tony Stark, The spider tracers emitted a light frequency that would allow for an earpiece to hear any words spoken near one. It also was designed to deliver a stunning shock based on the body structure of the person they landed on, making them go out cold and not kill them by frying them accidentally. I had to tweak said electric amount due to the fact that aura was a thing but it generally would work on the most powerful of targets. Considering that at one point I used these to stop the rhino one time just proves how powerful they could be if it was set to a certain amount of charged electricity. I also had made it so it would feed on the persons aura only stopping the charge when the person was out of aura...I may have borrowed some things from atlas but if it means stopping this I'm sure general ironwood would understand...hopefully.

So as I noticed the last of the white fang grunts leave I decided to do two things incase as a safety measure. I sent ozpin a message about the recent brake out and the current meeting along with the location. I then took a fleshless photo of all the targets and sent it to him, managing to catch two white fang grunts in the picture before they left. I sent the photo next and then I activated the tracers.

All but one fell onto the ground unconscious.

All but the woman in red.

 **(AN: Cliffhanger Time! Sorry to tease you all again but this is going to be an epic fight that I want to capture in one whole chapter worth of action. Its not ending even if cinders caught, after all what about Adam and mount glenn? anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a review. Suggest a semblance for spider-man soon because within the next couple of chapters he's going to unlock it and no one comes up with a good idea I'm using the one I originally came up with. See you all next chapter. Peace. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	9. The Maidens Rage! Fight with Cinder Fall

**(AN: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the ninth chapter of : The Spider of Remnant. This is a fighting chapter. All action after some exposition in the beginning. I hope you all enjoy. Leave a review and please tell me what you want Peters semblance to be. Lets get on to the chapter shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: Do-do-do-do-do-Test your might!-Do-do-do-do-do-do-Test your might!-Do-do-do-do-do-MORTAL COMBAT!-Do-do-do-do not own anything!**

 **Story progression:** Story progression

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Vale City, Abandoned** **Warehouse-**

+pov Spiderman+

I was left speechless, the woman in red was the only one left standing but...How? her aura shouldn't of been able to protect her and she isn't a hulk. So how did she resist it?

I got my answer when she said "You thought that would work? I felt the thing that landed on the back of my neck, all I had to do was use a bit of my reserved power to destroy it since what I technically have reserved isn't aura...its something much more powerful."

I didn't know what she meant so I kept silent so she wouldn't find me. I crawled above her and I webbed the back of her foot but she somehow had a sixth sense and dogged it by jumping forward. She then launched a fire ball at me, I dodged by flipping my body to the side multiple times avoiding the fire blast. I then crawl further away on the ceiling backwards making sure she doesn't see me. I watch as her gaze pans all of the dark ceiling her eyes never looking in my direction. "You must be the famous Spiderman I have heard so much about, Roman has complained to me about you so much. I have to say you are very good at ruining my plan." She said to me and I chuckled lightly my chuckle bouncing off the walls and making her think I'm anywhere. "Yes thats me the friendly neighborhood Spiderman." I say my voice appearing to come from everywhere.

"Well Spiderman I have a deal for you, you could join me and get anything your heart desires. Or decline and I kill you." she says and I chuckle.

"No thanks fire witch I think my odds of beating you are pretty high. All I need to do is strategize with hit and runs." I say and I web at her feet again, this time I get the back of her foot and I pull it hard making her launch upwards to me.

She takes off her heel and launches a fireball in my general direction I drop down to avoid it finally revealing myself to her as we are falling, she looks at me and smirks launching another fireball at my direction. I do a back flip in the air and avoid the fireball, I then fire web balls at her trying to hit her with my webs. She makes swords of glass and swipe at the webs defending herself from them, We land on the ground and she puts her glass swords together to make a bow and starts launching arrows at me. I dodge by bending my entire body back letting the arrows fly over me, I put a hand on the ground and do a handstand then flipping onto my feet. I then fire my webs at her hands and eyes hopping to hit her hands or face, luckily I manage to web her hand to her bow distracting her momentarily allowing me to web her body up completely and unleashing a barrage onto her still captured body. I throw many quick hard hitting jabs and kicks into her stomach then I moved behind her and kicked her back fiercely, launching her forwards and onto the ground. She activates her aura and burns off the webs.

She stands up and she faces me her face covered in anger. "How dare you!? I will destroy you, you pest!" she says and we start circling around each other, she has her swords out and I raise my fists . She swings her sword to my face and I lean back to the right avoiding the swipe, she goes for a stab with her second sword and I duck back letting her arm and sword go over my face. I grab her arm and flip her over my body over mine, making her body hit the ground hard. I then hop back before she can recover. She stands back up and she launches a fire ball at me, I roll to the right and stand up to see her ready her bow once more and start firing arrows at me. I run to the side fast avoiding her arrows, I then run towards her cutting to the right and she fires an arrow straight at me, I slide on my knees letting the arrow fly over my face. I see her aim an arrow at my sliding torso and I jump up, over the next arrow making it land in the cement. I the land and run to her quickly webbing her hands together and rushing forward unleashing another barrage on her starting with a roundhouse kick to her head, then leading up with a barrage of jabs ro her stomach and a kick to her chest launching her back a couple of feet.

"You know for someone who threatened to kill me, you aren't doing a good job of showing your power." I saw and she rips the webbing of her hands and spreads her hands over the ground making multiple red circles appear on the ground, I jump back and watch as they explode in pillars of fire. I whistle in amazement "There you go fire witch. Just needed a bit of motivation is all." I say and she glares at me, her eyes glowing as she launches multiple fireballs to me, I roll away from them and I disappear as I jump ti the wall closet to me and blend into the shadows. I crawl up the wall and on the ceiling above, quickly as she faces away and focus' on the spot where I was I web up Roman, Neo, and her side kicks in cocoons. I then crawl to right behind her on the ceiling and I drop down behind her, kicking her back hard and making her launch into the wall.

"Just give up now, it doesn't have to be this way." I say to her and she looks up to me and removes her self from the wall. She makes her bow again and launches a barrage of arrows to me, I doge the arrows and go to another wall blending into the shadows. I crawl up the wall and go to be above her on the ceiling. I web her hands on drop down. She looks up to see me falling to her and before she has a chance to react I am on the ground in front of her and uppercut her to the jaw making her launch up a couple of feet. I then spin kick her in her stomach and launch her back a couple of feet and land on the ground.

She stands up and rips the webs off her hands again, she then rages "RAAAAAAA!" she screams and fire appears around her body along with her aura. She launches multiple fireballs in my direction and puts down multiple fire mines, lighting up the floor with red circles. I dodge the fireballs and mines jumping and ducking as I spin and flip to avoid being roasted alive. Unfortunately the entire warehouse begins to catch on fire and I have to pick up her unconscious comrades and exit out of an open window.

As I exit the warehouse I run out to the landing pad where it seems like multiple white fang grunts are now staring at the now burning building and me. I place the unconscious villains down and face the grunts ready to fight but they do something I don't expect and they start running away from the building. I turn to face the building and I see that the roof has collapsed a now flaming pit where the woman in red stands as the fire burn around her, her eyes and body glowing with power.

"Damn fire witch has some temper." I say to myself and I notice that the woman in red faces me and starts walking to me, the fire clinging onto her as she glares at me. "I will burn you slowly you miserable insect!" she yells and starts to run to me, as she reaches the landing pad and runs her feet are leaving behind a trail of fiery foot prints. I grab her unconscious allies and run to where I know there is a river around here, as I saw it on the way to the warehouse on the bullhead.

 **-Vale, Vale City, Vale Park, Forest-**

I run through the forest looking back every seconds or so to see if the woman in red is still chasing me and see that she is while also setting the forest fire is not good. I hear running water and see a huge river, I swing over it using a tree and as I get across the river I web up the unconscious criminals on the top of a tree. I turn to the river and see the glow of her fiery aura coming so I decide to swing back over and set-up a trap for her, I leave a huge web between the trees so as she runs head first she will trip up in the webs blinding herself and allowing herself to go into the river. I then swing back over and hide on the tree where I trapped the other criminals.

I see the woman in red still running after me and I see her run through the webs I set-up, her aura burning the most of it off but it succeeds in what I wanted done, it distracts her and soon enough she has enough web around her to blind her momentarily so I swing back over to her side of the river and pick up a huge log of wood on the ground and swing it to her still body, launching her forward into the river in front of her. She falls in and swims back up her fire put out as she floats in the river. I walk up to the river and I see her looking at me hatefully, I sigh and I say "Look lady, I had to knock you into the river because you burnt down your warehouse and you also burnt down half a forest." I point to the charred and on fore forest behind me.

All of a sudden an explosion shakes the land as it comes from the warehouse.

 ***Explosion***

I look at the direction of the warehouse and say "Shit, I forgot about the dust." I then turn to her to see her crawling out of the river to the tree where her allies are webbed up, I sigh again and I swing over landing in front of her and saying "Just stop, its over, your out of aura and your allies are captured." she looks at me and glares at me. I sigh and I pull her up onto land and then as I set her on her feet, she summons a sword of glass and tries to swipe at me but its slow and sloppy, so I just grab her wrist and I punch her in the face. She hits the ground unconscious and I cocoon her up as well.

I grab her and her allies and make my way towards the main city of vale.

I silently hope to myself that this is the end of the robberies and of the major crimes in vale.

 **(AN: That is it for the 9th chapter of : The Spider of Remnant, I hope you all enjoyed and return in the next chapter, leave a review and a suggestion for his semblance please. See you next time. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	10. Mech Fight! Dance!

**(AN: Welcome to the 10th chapter of : The Spider of Remnant. Now a lot of people are asking me what are the pairings? And I say well it can be a harem including Weiss, Yang, Ruby or harem of Yang and Ruby, or just Ruby, or Just Yang, or just Weiss. its honestly what you guys think would be more enjoyable. Also I still need a semblance for Peter. so leave a review and enjoy.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own everything...*all of Aerosmith kicks down my door* Steven Tyler sings "Dream On!(guitar)DREAM ON!(Guitar)*Then they leave* ok so I don't own anything thanks for that Aerosmith.**

 **Story progression:** Story progression

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Vale City-**

+pov Spiderman+

Its been three weeks since I captured the woman in red, apparently named Cinder Fall and her allies Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai. I explained the situation to ozpin when I reached vale and he took them into custody apparently someone close to Ozpin a man named Qrow Branwen had recognized them attacked someone he knew a girl named Amber, I really don't know but I was happy that they were finally captured. Now all I had to worry about was the man named Adam Taurus, the white fang commander of the vale division.

Who I haven't heard anything about for a while, which unnerves me slightly. I need to find some information about him so I can stop the violent outbreaks that the vale division of the white fang are causing. I patrol the city as Spiderman in my classic red and blue suit swinging from building to building. All of the sudden a huge mech breaks out from a nearby building and rushes down the street chasing after a black cat eared girl and a yellow haired monkey tailed guy. Under my mask my eye twitches and I sigh, honestly I wasn't surprised that somehow these beacon kids are magnets for trouble.

I decide to web swing after the mech and I see the robot suit flinging cars around causing chaos as the cars drop from the sky and threaten to crash into the street, I make huge webs that catch the cars before they hit cement and I catch up to the mech. I land sideways on a nearby building as I watch the mech land on a bridge and in front of team RWBY. "I swear you guys have the worse luck." I say from the building and I swing over going over them landing in front of them.

"So what did you guys do this time?" I ask them as I stare down the Faunus in the mech. He pushes forward a joystick and the mech arm rears back and I turn around saying "Scatter!" I jump forward and over the mech avoiding the punch that the mech unleashes to us, Yang with Ruby go to the left and Weiss with Blake go to the right. The punch goes into the ground and makes a crater in the cement. The mech turns to me and the arm rears back punching forward again, I jump back avoiding the punch and lodges into the cement. I run up the extended arm and punch the glass head a bit with a quick barrage of jabs. All of the sudden my spider senses activate and I look up to see the mechs arms coming down to the head. I jump off as they hit the head and flip onto the ground team RWBY behind me as we face the mech and it turns to us the glass cracked slightly.

"Aim for the knees and get it down to our level, then focus the glass, its the weakest part!" I yell to the team of girls and I web up the glass blinding the Faunus inside it, The Faunus makes the mechs hands go to the glass and tries to rip them off, I hop over the robot and deliver a savage kick to the back of its knee, making it kneel on one leg. I web the top of the mechs head and pull it down to the ground slamming the mechs head down onto the cement, it bounces back up briefly allowing me high kick the back of the mechs head making it launch the front of its head forward into the cement making the hands of the mech still on the glass crack the glass even more. I jump back and the mech stands back up ripping the webs off by straightening them out to its side. Team RWBY sees that the glass is fractured a lot and very weak, they acknowledge my idea and as I distract the robot now, Ruby and Weiss aim at the other knee I didn't hit, while Blake goes for the weakened knee I hit.

The mech kneels and the Faunus inside uses both of the mechs arms to try and punch me, I flip back and as the punches go into the cement I web up both fists leaving the arms out and extended. I run up one arm and to the right I see Yang running on the opposite arm, we both jump up and rear back our dominate hands then launch them forwards our fists into the glass breaking it inwards opening the mech up. I grab the Faunus piloting the mech and I punch his face knocking him out. I pick him up and web him up in a cocoon against the defeated mech.

"Alright you four, tell me exactly what that was all about." I say to the Team and point to the downed mech.

They all explain what happened and I face palm then, with a sigh I rub my eyes. "Ok you four probably don't know this but, I caught Roman, his sidekick Neo, His boss Cinder, And her lackeys Mercury and Emerald. The only reason why they would have that paladin mech would be if your former partner Blake asked them to." I say and the team nods, Blake looks terrified for a moment but I say "I can beat him again so don't worry." she then remembers about the train fight we had. She nods and I sigh then I ask "Did they say anything about a location? I need to know so I can shut it down." they all look to each other and ruby steps up and says "They said something about a base by mountain glenn." I curse slightly and I say "I can't go outside the walls, I'm protecting the city..Do you guys have any missions near the mountain?" Ruby looks at her team and says "No we don't get missions until after the dance, but that happens soon."

"Well have fun at the dance, I have to go. Who knows if there are any crimes happening? I'm going to patrol the city for a bit." I say and I turn around but before I can swing off Yang says "Wait." I turn back around and ask "Whats up?" and Yang looks at me for a moment blushing and asks "Would you like to come to the dance?" I scratch the back of my head and say "I don't know if Ozpin would allow me to go...if you can convince him, I guess I will come. Ozpin knows how to find me so just tell him and he'll tell me." she nods and I turn back around swinging away into the city.

 **-Vale, Vale City, Peter Parkers Apartment-**

I eventually went back to the mech in normal clothes and take pictures of the mechs and its destruction for the news. I also take pictures of the webs that caught the cars as well. Now I'm back in the apartment I call home and I pull out my scroll sending it to my printer in my bedroom where there is a computer on a desk with a printer beneath it. I gather up the photos of the mech, me as Spiderman, The Team RWBY, The mech fight, The mechs Faunus pilot, The mechs destruction, and The cars caught in webs then I put them in a folder marked pictures.

There comes a buzz from my scroll and I look at it and see that there is a message from Ozpin and it says "So do you want to come to the dance?" I message back "I was invited so why not? plus it would be fun to relax a bit." he messages back "I don't mind but your going to have to wear the mask so no one can know your identity." I message back "I know Oz, but thanks for the reminder."

I leave my bedroom and go out of the apartment heading to a place where I can get a tuxedo.

 **-Vale, Vale City-**

I walk around the city for a bit looking for a clothing store and I eventually find a clothing store that helps me get an all black tuxedo suit that fits.

it cost a pretty big price around 500 lien and I also bought a red tie that has a black web like pattern on it.

Thinking I'm all good now especially since the suit came came with dress shoes, I leave to go to beacon pulling all dressed up.

 **-Vale, Vale City, Beacon Academy-**

I swing onto the airship and sticking on top of it, when it lands I jump off and walk into beacon academy I web sing into the room and land flipping up side down into the dance room and web down. "Hi everyone." I say and give out a thumbs up then land onto the dance floor feet first.

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss come up to me and Yang says "You came?" and I nod saying "Yeah it was a slow night patrol wise and I decided why not. Plus Oz allowed me to come here." the three girls smile all blushing slightly.

"Would you like to dance with me?" all three ask at the same time and then they stare at each other glaring slightly and causing me to gulp.

Who should I choose? I think to myself.

 **(AN: Choice time does Spiderman dance with one of the girls, two of the girls, or all three? this will decide who he is with by the end of the story so choose wisely. Also I need suggestions for a semblance. Please a review. I hope you all enjoy. See you all next time. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	11. Dance, In the Calm before the storm!

**(AN: Welcome to chapter 11, Dance Time!, a lot of people have been giving a lot of love towards the harem vote which I have plans for don't worry its just gonna be hard for me to come up for a way to make Weiss be ok with sharing. I also have to plan out dates and how Spiderman reveals his identity as well as if his Peter Parker persona ever meets the girls. I have ideas so don't worry about it, for the next couple of chapters after the dance I will focus on Peter Parker and not just Spiderman. Now the timeline isn't very clear but I'm making it seem like missions week are one whole week after the dance meaning seven days of Peter Parker meeting and talking to RWY. Now I'm experienced in writing lemons as I role-play with guys on an app called rolemance but if anyone wants to send me ideas or a draft focused on a lemon between Peter and Yang, Peter and Ruby, Or Peter and Weiss I'm not gonna stop you, I encourage my readers to say their opinion and idea. Also who should Peter date first out of the three? Leave a review. I STILL NEED A SEMBLANCE SO SUGGEST PLZ...its not that I don't have my own idea for one but I just want more people to review. Anyway onto the chapter shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...But one day I will become the HOKAGE!...*** ** _Ring* *Ring*_** ***I pick up the phone* "Hello?...What?...What do you mean I don't own that either?...BUT What about the time that I-...FINE!" *I hang up my phone* I apparently don't own that either...**

 **Story progression:** Story progression

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion* *** ** _Scroll ringing*_**

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy-**

+pov Spiderman+

I honestly didn't know who I wanted to dance with when they all three of them asked me to dance with them, so I improvised and asked "Why don't I dance with all three with you? and since Yang invited me to the dance is it ok if I dance with her first?" all three of them look at each other having a silent conversation and then turn back to me nodding. Yang comes up to me and we start to dance to the upbeat song that is currently playing through the speakers. Yang decided that she wanted to tease me and turned around grinding her ass again my crotch while guiding my hands to her hips.

I won't deny the arousal I felt as yang grinder her nice ass against my hardening dick. She leaned into my chest as she did this and maneuvered her head to rest back onto my neck and whisper "You like this spidey? The feel of my ass grinding against your hard cock?" if her magnificent ass hadn't made me fully erect then her seductive and sultry voice would have by now. "I don't know Yang, tell me if you the feel of this?" I ask and I boldly move my right hand up her body to her chest and grope her huge perky tit. She moans lightly as I play with her nipple through the thin tight dress she wore to the dance.

"So you know how to play the game as well huh tiger?" she says trying out a nickname for me, which I don't mind so I say "I don't know my little firecracker you tell me." and I spin her around so her front is facing me and I dance with her in a way that makes the crowd look at us.

 **(AN: Think Spider-man 3 where Peter danced with Gwen in the jazz club)**

As we stop our intimate dance on the dance floor, we stand up and the crowd looks at us for a moment before clapping and cheering. Honestly it was fun to let loose once in a while so I bowed with yang while holding her hand. We both stood up and Yang said "You got some moves spidey, I might have to keep you." I chuckle slightly and I say "Maybe later we can dance again but, I made a promise to dance with two other girls." she looks at me and pouts a bit before nodding in acceptance and we walk to where Weiss is sitting.

As we reach Weiss, a slow classical song comes on so I ask Weiss holding out a hand "May I have this dance?" and she nods as she takes my out stretched hand. We wall over to the dance floor and we slow dance together as the song plays. My hands on her hips as her hands were around my neck, we swayed to the song as Weiss rested her head on my chest. We danced for what seemed to be like an eternity together, just lost in the beautiful slow song that came on.

I didn't want to push my boundaries with Weiss because I knew that each girl was different. Yang loved attention and flirting so I danced in a way that reflected that. Weiss was a high class girl that while could be snooty, she could also be a great friend if you get to knew her. Ruby was more innocent and childish so I already had a plan for her, but for right now it was me and Weiss on the dance floor no one else.

By the time we decided to stop dancing we danced through like three songs together. I told her "I hope you enjoyed our dance Weiss, but I made a promise to a certain rose and I want to keep it." she nodded and smiled blushing slightly as she said "I did, thank you for dancing with me and I understand." We walked over the punch bowl where I spotted ruby there so as we reached the bowl I walked towards ruby and asked her "Hey ruby you ready for our dance?" she looks to me and nods and as we walk over to the dance floor I see ruby look uncomfortable in her heels and say "You can take off your heels Ruby, I was just think of doing something fun and it wouldn't be any fun if you were uncomfortable in your own shoes." she nods and I hold her hand and wrap an arm around her waist as we start to dance to a nice funky song, we twirl and move around the dance floor just generally having fun endnote caring what other people thought of our dancing.

By the time we are done dancing we are out of breath and and we just kinda laugh at the fact we messed around, not really trying in the dance.

Eventually I dance with all three once more, having fun and enjoying ourselves before we have to continue to lead our dangerous lives tomorrow.

 **-Vale, Mountain Glenn-**

 **+Third Person pov+**

As Spiderman and the girls have fun at beacons dance, trouble brews beneath the surface of mountain glenn. Deep underground there lies a railroad in which multiple Faunus are currently working on a train and its path into vale. Using the abandoned city as a camp and an outpost, they load some of the stolen dust onto the train and attach metal devices to the train cars latches.

One of the many Faunus there over watching the set up is Adam Taurus himself and his new right hand man, a Faunus with a chainsaw. He grinned evilly as he watched his fellow white fang load the train with the explosive dust and he said "Soon, spider man. Soon my revenge will come."

 **(AN: Cliff hanger ending! Now as I said before there will be a week before the mission that team RWBY takes which leads into the Grimm invading Vale City...I hope you all enjoyed, Remember leave a review and Suggestion for Spider-mans semblance! See all you next time! Peace! Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	12. Sorry

**(AN: I am really sorry guys and girls, I have been really busy lately with college, my job, home issues, and family issues. I will try to update again today and update tomorrow but, I can't promise I will update during the week days. I am truly sorry for not updating my stories more frequently but there is so much to do and so little time to do it. I hope you all understand. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


End file.
